Drame en trois actes - Une histoire du Joker
by AvaTarbleu
Summary: Trois chapitres autour d'un personnage légèrement déjanté. Je ne suis pas spécialiste de l'univers Batman (que ce soit en films, en comics ou autre) aussi, que les puristes me pardonnent si mon Joker n'est pas conforme au(x) canon(s). "Drame en trois actes" est un titre d'Agatha Christie qui n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire (je l'ai juste emprunté parce qu'il me plaisait bien).
1. Acte 1

**Acte 1-** **Harley Quinn a disparu**

 _Une grande maison sinistre, quelque part dans un quartier sordide de Gotham City._

« -Harley ! »

Pas de réponse. Martellement de pas sur les dalles du hall.

« -Harley ! »

Rien. Nada. Que pouic. Martellement derechef, arrêt brusque au pied de l'escalier.

« -HARLEeEeeEEyY ! »

La voix stridente du Joker couaque et trémole comme un trombone désaccordé, décollant quelques morceaux de plâtre au plafond moisi. Attiré par le bruit, l'un de ses sbires accourt en se dandinant – il est un peu court sur pattes, un peu enveloppé – et en se protégeant les oreilles. Son patron est penché en avant, les mains plaquées sur la poitrine, tout essoufflé d'avoir crié si fort, mais il se reprend en le voyant arriver ; et lui, de son côté, découvre ses oreilles.

« -Vous cherchez quelqu'un, boss ? demande l'employé.

-Ouch ! »

Le Joker s'est dressé tout droit, comme mu par un ressort. Ses yeux s'ouvrent grand et, sous son maquillage écarlate, un vrai sourire étire ses lèvres. Un très large sourire.

« -Je rentre d'une dure journée, m'attendant à être tendrement accueilli : personne, siffle-t-il entre ses dents, les joues creusées par son sourire. Trois fois, j'ai répété le nom de celle qui est mon souffle, le battement de mon cœur, l'éclat de mes jours et mon soleil de minuit, mon refuge dans cette vallée de larmes. La magicienne qui enchante mes jours et peuple mes nuits de délices. Celle dont le parfum suave flotte dans chaque pièce, et dont la présence transforme ce taudis en château. Notre compagne, notre comparse, la maîtresse de ces lieux, que dis-je, notre reine ! énumère-t-il en s'animant, arpentant le hall à grands pas, ses bras faisant des moulinets. La grâce du crime, le charme de la souffrance, la beauté du châtiment ! Le doux objet de mes désirs et de vos attentions dévouées, mes frères ! J'ai crié son nom de toute la force de ma voix, fou que je suis de son sourire ! _Et tu me demandes qui je cherche ?_ »

Le sourire du Joker s'est fait carnassier, blanc sur le fond rouge de ses gencives et de ses lèvres peinturlurées. Son employé déglutit, conscient de l'avoir énervé mais bien incapable de rattraper le coup. Le Joker soupire et secoue la tête, et son sourire s'efface. Il a soudain l'air désabusé.

« -Tu n'es qu'un lamentable crétin. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'abattre », déclare-t-il.

Il réfléchit un instant, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées.

« -En fait, rien du tout », constate-t-il.

En tirant la conclusion qui s'impose, il plonge une main dans sa veste de costume violette, en sort un pistolet, le braque sur la tête de son employé et fait feu. La détonation résonne dans le hall et décroche d'autres morceaux du plafond ; du sang et de la cervelle éclaboussent le sol et les murs derrière l'homme assassiné qui tombe à plat dos, raide comme une planche. Le tout n'a duré qu'un battement de cils.

Sans plus se soucier du mort, le Joker range son arme et commence à fouiller les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, claquant les portes et renversant les meubles. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas accouru en entendant sa voix ? Sa colère augmente quand il s'aperçoit qu'il est décidément tout seul dans cette baraque : où ces abrutis sont-ils tous passés ?

Personne en bas. Furibard, le Joker grimpe quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Quand il aura mis la main sur elle, elle va comprendre sa douleur ! À l'étage, le bruit de ses pas est étouffé par le tapis élimé du couloir. Il passe d'une pièce à l'autre tel une tornade, prêt à écharper la première personne sur laquelle il tombera.

« -Muf muf ! » entend-il tout à coup.

Revenu dans le couloir, il se fige, l'oreille tendue.

« _-Muf muf !_ »

Le bruit provient d'une porte fermée, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, à droite. La chambre de Harley. Pourquoi ne pas avoir commencé ses recherches par là ?

« -Quel imbécile je fais ! se morigène-t-il à voix basse. Si je n'étais pas moi, je me flanquerais des beignes ! »

Tirant son pistolet de sa veste, il se positionne face à la porte puis donne un grand coup de pied dans le panneau qui s'ouvre à la volée. Le Joker bondit dans la pièce, braquant son arme devant lui en criant :

« -Haut les mains ! Police de Gotham ! »

Simple plaisanterie ou manœuvre pour distraire l'adversaire, cela tombe à plat, car il n'y a pas d'adversaire. Juste une chambre de jeune femme, propre et bien rangée, avec dans un coin son énorme maillet de bois peinturluré et, accroché au montant du lit, un bonnet rouge et noir à grelots. Et, au centre de la pièce, sur le petit tapis circulaire ressemblant à une cible de tir, un grand bonhomme en costume noir, ligoté sur une chaise et bâillonné, une grosse bosse violette sur le côté du front.

« -Muf muf ! salue-t-il l'entrée du Joker.

-Ça, par exemple », commente ce dernier.

Il range son arme dans sa veste et ôte le bâillon du prisonnier.

« -Ah, patron ! s'exclame celui-ci. Il était temps que vous reveniez !

-Il était temps, en effet, marmonne le Joker en tirant d'une autre poche un grand coupe-chou dont il déplie la lame pour trancher les liens de son acolyte. Je m'absente une heure et tout part en capilotade ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette maison de fous ? Où sont les autres ? »

L'homme en costume se lève et étire ses membres engourdis. Avec des gestes prudents, il tâte la bosse sur son front, puis va se regarder dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Il est très grand et très costaud, remarque le Joker. Étrange, depuis le temps qu'il le connaît, que cela ne l'ait pas frappé plus tôt.

« -Ils sont à la banque, pour le braquage, boss, explique l'employé. Probablement qu'ils se sont faits poursuivre par la police et qu'ils sont en train de les semer. Pour peu que le Batman s'en mêle, ça risque de leur prendre un peu de temps. »

Le Joker se frappe le front. Bien sûr, le braquage ! Il l'avait oublié. Lui-même n'a pu y prendre part à cause d'une réunion de dernière minute avec quelques autres chefs de bande, le genre où l'on s'assure que le territoire de l'un n'empiète pas sur celui de l'autre : les contraintes du métier de cadre supérieur du crime. On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Tout ne peut pas être qu'une partie de plaisir. Les temps sont durs, ma bonne dame. _Et cetera_. Conformément à ses ordres, seuls deux hommes étaient restés à la maison avec Harley qui souffrait d'un rhume et devait rester au chaud. Et maintenant...

« -Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, soupire le Joker d'un air las. Dis-moi tout. »

Obéissant, l'autre se met en devoir de retracer les récents événements.

« -Miss Harley et moi, on était ici, on regardait la télé. En tout bien tout honneur, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. C'est juste qu'elle avait envie de compagnie, et aussi envie de regarder la télé, et comme vous avez éventré celle du salon la semaine dernière...

-Zut ! s'exclame le Joker en se frappant à nouveau le front. Je savais bien que j'avais une course à faire !

-Il y avait une émission, reprend l'employé. Une sorte de spectacle de variétés avec des chanteurs, des danseurs, et aussi des numéros de cirque. Ça vous aurait plu, patron, assure-t-il. Miss Harley, en tout cas, a beaucoup aimé les acrobates.

-La chère enfant, s'attendrit le Joker. Elle a toujours eu des goûts si artistiques.

-Et puis est arrivé l'hypnotiseur, continue l'autre. Il a fait monter quelques personnes du public sur scène et les a endormies avant de leur faire faire des choses ridicules, comme imiter un chien savant ou danser la macarena.

-Pitoyable spectacle, commente le Joker avec dégoût. J'en fais autant avec un M 16, pas besoin d'être hypnotiseur.

-Ensuite, il a annoncé qu'il allait nous hypnotiser, _nous_ , à travers le poste de télévision, enchaîne l'employé, la bouche sèche, son débit plus rapide à présent qu'il approche du cœur de sa révélation. Je ne crois pas à ces choses, boss, alors je suis allé me chercher un verre à la cuisine. Quand je suis remonté, l'hypnotiseur avait fini son numéro et miss Harley n'était plus là. Enfin, j'ai cru qu'elle n'était plus là...

-Ce suspense est insoutenable, déclare le Joker. Je t'en prie, mon ami, viens-en au fait.

-Je me suis avancé dans la pièce, raconte lentement l'employé d'une voix enrouée. J'ai appelé miss Harley. Et puis je l'ai entendue. « Harleen Quinzel », elle a dit de derrière mon dos. « Je m'appelle Harleen Quinzel. » Alors, je me suis retourné, naturellement. Elle était dans un état, boss... »

Il s'interrompt pour secouer la tête, encore sous l'emprise du souvenir. Suspendu à ses lèvres, le souffle court, le Joker se garde de proférer un mot.

« -Je ne sais pas ce que cet hypnotiseur lui avait fait, mais il lui avait fait quelque chose, c'est sûr, reprend-il. Elle était en larmes, complètement déboussolée, et elle tenait son maillet à la main. J'ai voulu lui dire de se calmer, que tout allait bien... J'ai à peine eu le temps de dire « miss Harley » qu'elle m'a frappé avec son maillet. Après, plus rien jusqu'à ce que je me réveille attaché à la chaise. »

Il se tait, la tête basse, triste et honteux. Le Joker se laisse tomber sur la chaise précédemment occupée par son employé.

« -C'est sidérant, déclare-t-il dans un souffle. Je suis sidéré. Ce que tu dis me sidère, mon pauvre Martin. »

L'autre hésite. Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment de contrarier le Joker ; d'un autre côté, il s'en voudrait de le laisser dans l'erreur. Un honnête homme de main ne doit-il pas la vérité à son chef ?

« -Heu, patron... Moi, c'est Bob », le corrige-t-il prudemment.

Contrarié, le Joker fronce les sourcils.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne peux pas être Bob, puisque Bob est mort, réplique-t-il avec agacement. Je l'ai tué en bas de l'escalier. Il m'avait énervé. Tu dis n'importe quoi, mon pauvre Martin ! »

L'autre ne répond pas. Il sait qu'il est inutile d'aller contre les lubies délirantes du Joker. Cela ne ferait que l'irriter davantage, et pour rien au monde il ne veut irriter son patron. Celui-ci, heureusement, ne se met pas en colère ; au contraire, il soupire, hoche la tête et tapote affectueusement le bras de son employé.

« -Ce n'est rien, assure-t-il, magnanime. Tu es encore sous le choc. Et puis, d'ailleurs, où était-il, Bob, pendant tout ce temps ?

-À la cuisine, répond Martin – puisque tel est désormais son nom. Il préparait du poulet tikka masala pour le dîner.

-J'ignorais que Bob était un tel cordon-bleu, s'étonne le Joker.

-Il l'était, boss, confirme Martin, la larme à l'œil. C'est pour vous dire qu'absorbé comme il l'était par sa cuisine, un étage plus bas, il n'a pas dû se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Et après... Miss Harley avait éteint la télé avant de partir mais il ne m'a quand même pas entendu appeler.

-« À notre cher et regretté Bob, cordon-bleu mais dur de la feuille », c'est ce qu'on mettra sur sa pierre tombale, décrète le Joker avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Oui, boss, confirme Martin en tirant de sa poche un calepin dans lequel il inscrit la sentence, tout en sachant fort bien que son défunt collègue avait une excellente audition – du moins, avant son trépas.

-Bon ! s'exclame le Joker en se donnant une claque sonore sur les cuisses. Maintenant, il faut mettre la main sur ce satané hypnotiseur ! »

Martin se permet un haussement de sourcils étonné.

« -Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas plutôt rechercher miss Harley, patron ? ose-t-il suggérer. Les rues ne sont pas sûres, vous savez. Dans son état, il pourrait lui arriver malheur.

-Diantre, tu as raison ! »

Le Joker bondit de sa chaise juste sous le nez de Martin qui recule d'un pas. La mine soudain tragique, son patron se tord les mains, les yeux levés vers le ciel, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

« -Harley, mon pauvre cher ange de désolation ! larmoie le Joker en virevoltant de douleur sur le tapis. Perdue dans le vaste monde sans âme, à la merci du premier trafiquant de femmes venu – ou pire, d'organes ! Mais que t'a-t-il fait, ce monstre, avec ses passes magiques et ses yeux fous ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? »

Il se lasse lui-même rapidement de sa déploration théâtrale. Époussetant son costume, il reprend sa mine sérieuse de dirigeant d'une entreprise criminelle et jette un œil à sa montre de gousset, un gros objet en faux or bien trop jaune dont les aiguilles tournent à toute vitesse.

« -Comme le temps passe, observe-t-il rêveusement. Les cervelles de linotte qui te servent de collègues seront bientôt de retour, si elles ne sont pas derrière des barreaux ou dans un casier de la morgue. Alors nous nous mettrons en quête de notre ennemi. »

Perplexe, Martin lève une main pour se gratter la tête et grimace quand ses doigts entrent brusquement en contact avec sa bosse.

« -On ne cherche pas miss Harley, patron ? »

Le regard du Joker se fait vicieux ; les coins de sa bouche s'étirent imperceptiblement, lui donnant une expression d'amusement cruel.

« -Harleen Quinzel, tu veux dire ? siffle-t-il, malveillant. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, nous la retrouverons. Oh oui, nous la retrouverons bientôt. En attendant, tout ça est bien trop tragique, poursuit-il avec énergie, l'air sinistre soudain disparu de son visage. La mort de Bob et le reste. J'ai envie de m'amuser. Pas toi, mon ami ?

-Si, boss, acquiesce prudemment Martin. Ça ferait du bien de se changer les idées. Sans doute.

-Voilà qui est parler ! le félicite le Joker en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule – Martin est si musclé que, sous le choc, c'est son patron qui grimace. Un spectacle de music-hall, voilà ce qu'il nous faut ! Tu m'as parlé d'un hypnotiseur, n'est-ce pas ? Trouve-le moi, s'il te plaît. »

L'expression malveillante réapparaît sur son visage ; sous son maquillage rouge et blanc, ses traits ressemblent à ceux d'un animal en chasse. Ou d'un démon.

« -Trouve-le moi, répète-t-il à voix basse, la salive lui montant aux lèvres. Et nous le ferons danser. Et chanter. Et pleurer. Et saigner. »

Il s'interrompt, le regard fixe, rivé à quelque chose que Martin ne peut pas voir. Une poignée de secondes passe. Puis le Joker papillonne des yeux, revenant à lui-même, et sourit à son employé.

« -Un vrai son et lumière », conclut-il joyeusement.


	2. Acte 2

**Acte 2 - L'hypnotiseur hypnotisé**

 _Un entrepôt obscur sur les docks de Gotham City._

L'homme est ligoté à une chaise, seul dans le noir. Il tremble et claque des dents. Il a froid. Il est terrorisé. Il ignore tout de ce qui lui arrive – heureusement pour lui, peut-être. Il a beau tendre l'oreille et écarquiller les yeux, il n'entend ni ne voit rien. Il aimerait que quelque chose se passe, tout en le redoutant : quoi qu'il finisse par arriver, il doute que cela soit bon pour lui. Cela l'inquiète tellement que, bien que rien ne l'en empêche, il n'ose pas émettre le moindre son, de peur d'attirer quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. D'un autre côté, plus l'attente dure, plus sa terreur augmente. Si ça continue, il finira sûrement par mourir de peur ; si ça se trouve, c'est ça le but recherché ?

Un claquement de porte tout à coup : l'homme bondit sur sa chaise, son cœur reste une seconde sans battre. Des pas sur le sol de béton. La bouche de l'homme s'assèche, son souffle est court, son cœur bat la chamade. Un grésillement, puis...

Aveuglé, il ferme les yeux : un projecteur de théâtre est braqué sur lui. L'appareil est si puissant qu'il réchauffe instantanément l'air autour de l'homme ligoté. Celui-ci, craintif, rouvre lentement les paupières. Autour de lui, par contraste, tout ce qui échappe au faisceau du projecteur paraît plus obscur. Des pas, encore. Des chaussures s'immobilisent en bordure du large cercle de lumière dessiné sur le sol par le projecteur : des souliers vernis, bien propres, bien brillants, protégés de guêtres blanches. Le prisonnier voudrait déglutir, mais il n'a plus une goutte de salive en bouche. Il voudrait parler, crier ou supplier, il ne sait trop ; sa gorge est si serrée qu'il parvient à peine à respirer. Les souliers vernis sont immobiles, leur propriétaire silencieux. L'homme ligoté sent son regard sur lui, il voit presque ses yeux rougeoyer dans l'ombre. Ou est-ce son imagination ?

« -TA-DAA ! » s'écrie soudain le Joker en bondissant dans la lumière, bras étendus pour saluer un public invisible.

Le cœur du prisonnier manque un nouveau battement et sa tête tourne si fort que, pendant quelques instants, il croit être en train de mourir. Il le voudrait, même. À Gotham, tout le monde connaît le Joker, et tout le monde espère ne jamais le rencontrer.

« -Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, chantonne le Joker en se promenant, mains dans les poches, autour de l'homme attaché. Monsieur l'hypnotiseur, bienvenue parmi nous ! Comme c'est aimable d'avoir accepté notre invitation ! Un autographe ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, le Joker sort d'une de ses poches un énorme stylo-plume dont il se sert pour griffonner quelque chose sur le front trempé de sueur du prisonnier.

« -À mon cher confrère artiste, bien affectueusement, J, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents en écrivant, avant de reculer pour contempler son oeuvre. _Magnifico !_ »

Jetant un coup d'œil au visage blême et défait sous l'encre noire, le Joker fait la moue.

« -Il n'a pas l'air content, observe-t-il. C'est étrange. Il veut peut-être aussi ta signature, mon bon Martin ? »

Il se tourne vers l'obscurité au-delà du projecteur. Des ténèbres, une voix profonde lui répond :

« -Ça m'étonnerait, patron. Moi, je ne suis pas une célébrité. »

Le Joker balaie l'objection d'un revers de main.

« -Tu es bien trop modeste. Approche, que je te présente. Entre dans la lumière ! » ordonne-t-il.

Obéissant, Martin s'avance, projetant une ombre massive sur le prisonnier. D'instinct, celui-ci se recroqueville, bien que l'armoire à glace lui fasse moins peur que son compagnon aux cheveux verts et au costume violet. Un tel gorille vous tuera à mains nues si on lui en donne l'ordre, c'est un fait ; mais le Joker, lui, est imprévisible. Et sadique, à ce qu'il paraît.

« -Eh bien, voilà, monsieur l'hypnotiseur, Martin, Martin, monsieur l'hypnotiseur, fait le Joker en indiquant successivement l'une et l'autre des personnes ainsi nommées – le prisonnier remarque alors ses gants, d'un blanc immaculé, fermés au poignet par un petit bouton de nacre. Martin est mon fidèle compagnon, garde du corps et homme de main, mais dans le contexte présent, il remplit surtout l'office de cameraman.

-Cameraman ? »

Le mot fait réagir le prisonnier : il lui rappelle des souvenirs, des souvenirs de gloire, des souvenirs heureux. Il tressaille au son rauque de sa propre voix et sent la sueur dégouliner sur son front, jusque dans ses yeux. Le sel dans sa transpiration le pique, à moins que ce ne soit l'encre dont le Joker a badigeonné la partie supérieure de son visage.

« -Cameraman ? » répète-t-il avec une expression d'intérêt poli, dans l'espoir que sa coopération lui attire la bienveillance du Joker.

Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, celui-ci adresse un signe de la main à Martin qui retourne dans les ténèbres. Presque aussitôt, un mouvement et un léger grincement à la lisière du cercle de lumière annoncent l'approche d'une chose montée sur roulettes, puis un voyant rouge s'allume. Une caméra.

« -Ça tourne ! annonce gaiement le Joker. Moteur... Action ! »

Il se retourne vers le prisonnier. Celui-ci en est certain, à présent : il y a bien un reflet rouge dans les yeux du psychopathe.

« -Écoutez, cher monsieur, ose l'homme attaché en dépit de sa bouche si sèche, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais...

-Ce que je veux ? » l'interrompt le Joker.

Il s'avance et vient s'accroupir devant le prisonnier pour que son visage soit à la hauteur du sien. Une main amicalement posée sur le genou de l'homme ligoté, la mine compatissante, il explique avec douceur :

« -Ce que je veux, _cher monsieur_ , c'est votre confession.

-Ma... ma confession ? » balbutie l'autre, perplexe.

Le Joker se dresse tout droit comme un lutin sortant de sa boîte et brandit vers le prisonnier un index accusateur.

« -Confesse tes péchés, homme de peu de foi ! beugle-t-il d'une voix criarde. Qu'as-tu fait à notre chère, notre pauvre, notre malheureuse Harley ? »

Le prisonnier n'y comprend rien : de quoi l'accuse-t-on ? Qui est cette Harley ? Quel rapport a-t-elle, ou est-elle censée avoir, avec son enlèvement ?

« -Je regrette, je..., halète-t-il, terrifié à l'idée de contredire le Joker mais peu désireux de payer pour la faute d'un autre. Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez... Vous devez faire erreur...

-Ha, ha ! s'exclame le Joker, triomphant, en se tournant vers Martin pour le prendre à témoin. Il nie, le bougre ! Tous les coupables font ça, c'est bien connu !

-Je vous assure ! plaide fébrilement le prisonnier, convaincu que s'il arrive à prouver son innocence, on le laissera en paix. Je ne connais pas de Harley ! Jamais je ne vous ai fait le moindre tort, monsieur, je vous le jure !

-Et il me le jure ! raille le Joker, les yeux étincelants de malveillance. Tu peux bien jurer sur la tête de tes dix doigts si ça te chante, mon gaillard, Martin t'a reconnu, lui ! Pas vrai, Martin ?

-Vrai, boss », confirme Martin depuis l'obscurité derrière la caméra.

Le prisonnier secoue désespérément la tête, projetant autour de lui des gouttelettes de sueur. Non, non, ils ne peuvent pas le tuer à la place d'un autre ! Il ne les laissera pas faire.

« -Voyons, tente-t-il de les raisonner. Dites-moi au moins ce que je suis censé avoir fait. Je suis sûr que je peux vous prouver que vous vous trompez.

-Tu entends ça, Martin ? grince le Joker à l'intention des ténèbres. Il dit que tu te trompes.

-Tout le monde peut commettre une erreur, ajoute le prisonnier d'une voix douce – il s'efforce de conserver un ton posé mais, dans son dos, ses mains liées au dossier de la chaise tremblent comme des feuilles. Où monsieur Martin pense-t-il m'avoir vu ?

-À la télévision, répond l'invisible Martin. Dans cette émission où vous avez hypnotisé les spectateurs à travers l'écran.

-Le nieras-tu, crapule ? » glapit le Joker.

L'homme attaché ne peut que confirmer : oui, il a bien participé à une telle émission. Oui, il s'est livré à ce tour de magie à distance. Mais ce n'est pas un crime, n'est-ce pas ?

« -Pas un crime ? s'indigne le Joker. Tu as tourneboulé l'esprit de notre pauvre Harley à tel point qu'elle a agressé Martin, lui qui est avec elle plus doux qu'un agneau ! Et voilà qu'elle s'est volatilisée, tout ça par ta faute, misérable !

-J'en suis désolé, affirme le prisonnier. Ma séance avait pour but de libérer les téléspectateurs de leur fatigue et de leur anxiété. J'ignorais complètement qu'elle avait eu un tel effet. »

Il ne croit qu'à moitié à ce que lui raconte le Joker : à son avis, lui et sa bande de dégénérés n'ont pas besoin qu'on les hypnotise pour perdre la tête. Il se garde bien de le dire, cependant. Qui sait, s'il reconnaît ses torts et trouve moyen de les réparer, ils le laisseront peut-être en vie ?

« -Vous dites que votre amie a disparu, reprend-il de ce même ton raisonnable qui semble avoir quelque effet sur le Joker – à tout le moins, il ne l'énerve pas davantage. Voulez-vous que je vous aide à la retrouver ? Je pourrai sans doute lui faire recouvrer ses esprits. Laissez-moi essayer. S'il vous plaît. »

Les bras croisés, le Joker fait la moue, tête basse, contemplant le bout lustré de ses chaussures. Le prisonnier veut croire qu'il réfléchit à son offre : il semble tenir à cette fille, qui qu'elle soit pour lui. Si elle a décidé de disparaître, il sera sans doute impossible de lui remettre la main dessus – à moins que la puissance criminelle du Joker s'étende au-delà de Gotham – mais la rechercher lui laissera un sursis, peut-être suffisant pour qu'il parvienne lui aussi à leur fausser compagnie.

Le Joker hoche doucement la tête. L'homme attaché retient sa respiration. De son côté, Martin se garde bien d'interrompre le numéro – car c'en est un, il n'en doute pas le moins du monde. Soudain, comme pris d'une inspiration, le Joker relève la tête et pivote d'un bloc vers le prisonnier. Le sourire qui étire ses lèvres découvre des dents aussi blanches que ses gants et ses guêtres, des dents d'une blancheur de crocs.

« -Je pense que nous pourrons nous passer de votre aide, monsieur l'hypnotiseur, déclare-t-il dans un murmure suave. N'est-ce pas, Martin ?

-Oui, patron, approuve Martin. On a trouvé plusieurs témoins qui ont vu miss Harley depuis qu'elle est partie de chez nous. Elle est déjà presque retrouvée.

-Alors, tout s'arrange, sourit le Joker. Je suis sûr que vous vous en réjouissez, n'est-ce pas, cher ami ? »

Le prisonnier fait de son mieux pour cacher la détresse dans laquelle l'ont plongé les propos de Martin. Il passe sa langue sèche sur ses lèvres sèches, grimace un sourire et se force à répondre.

« -J'en suis ravi, émet-il d'une voix étranglée. Mais peut-être aurez-vous besoin de moi pour la ramener à la raison.

-À la raison ? »

Le Joker le regarde avec de grands yeux, authentiquement surpris semble-t-il ; puis il éclate d'un rire strident et se frappe les mains.

« -Tu entends ça, Martin ? Il veut ramener Harley à la raison ! s'esclaffe-t-il en se tapant les cuisses, pris de fou rire hystérique. J'ai eu suffisamment de mal à lui faire perdre la tête, ce n'est pas pour la lui rendre ! Et d'ailleurs, je suis moi-même fou à lier, complètement cinglé ! Pourquoi voudrais-je d'une compagne saine d'esprit ? »

Les larmes dégoulinent sur les joues blanches du Joker. Il les essuie, barbouillant ses gants de maquillage ; en-dessous, sa peau paraît tout aussi blanche. Martin ne partage pas son hilarité, ou alors en silence, si bien que le prisonnier ne s'en rend pas compte. Son dernier espoir envolé, le tremblement de ses mains s'est communiqué au reste de son corps, et il doit serrer les dents pour les empêcher de claquer. Chassant une ultime larme, le Joker redevient sérieux.

« -Bien, dit-il après s'être éclairci la gorge. Puisque vous avez fait preuve de bonne volonté, je vais vous donner une chance. Je vous laisserai partir à la condition que vous parveniez à m'hypnotiser. »

L'homme attaché en reste muet de stupéfaction : est-ce que le Joker se moque de lui ? Ne l'a-t-il pas encore assez torturé comme ça ?

« -Il ne me croit pas, constate le Joker. Je dis pourtant toujours la vérité, n'est-ce pas, Martin ? C'est bien plus amusant que de mentir, pas vrai ?

-Vrai, boss, appuie Martin.

-Alors, allons-y, poursuit le Joker en se penchant vers le prisonnier pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Hypnotisez-moi. Faites-moi faire le canard, le vendeur de voitures ou ce que vous voulez. Rendez-moi encore plus fou si vous le pouvez, ou guérissez-moi. Martin, quoi que cet homme réussisse à faire de moi, du moment qu'il le réussit, il est libre. C'est entendu ?

-Tout à fait, patron, répond Martin. S'il vous hypnotise, je le détache et je le laisse partir.

-Et il n'y aura pas de représailles, ajoute le Joker.

-Et il n'y aura pas de représailles, répète docilement Martin.

-Nous sommes d'accord ? » demande le Joker à l'homme attaché.

Celui-ci confirme d'un signe de tête. Il se sent très faible, mais commence à reprendre espoir. Il n'est pas impossible qu'il réussisse ce tour-là.

« -Dans ce cas, c'est parti », souffle le Joker qui le regarde sans ciller, les mains appuyées sur les coudes pour maintenir sa position.

L'hypnotiseur s'humecte les lèvres, se racle la gorge. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, s'efforçant d'ignorer la lueur rouge dans les prunelles vrillées aux siennes. C'est sa chance. Il peut y arriver. Il va y arriver.

« -Regardez-moi bien, commence-t-il lentement, d'un ton monocorde, paisible. N'écoutez que ma voix. Vous êtes calme... tout votre corps est détendu... vous ne pensez à rien... rien qu'au son de ma voix... vous êtes pai...

- _Perdu !_ » s'écrie soudain le Joker en lui pinçant violemment le nez.

Riant à pleine gorge, il esquisse autour de la chaise du prisonnier une danse de la victoire.

« -Il a perdu-euh, il a perdu-euh ! chante-t-il joyeusement.

-Attendez ! proteste l'homme attaché, éperdu. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé assez de temps...

-Taratata, vous avez perdu, et puis c'est tout ! réplique le Joker.

-Vous mentiez, comprend le prisonnier. Vous n'aviez aucune intention de me laisser faire. »

Toute gaieté déserte instantanément les traits du Joker ; à la place, c'est un masque de dureté qui fige son visage.

« -Tu me traites de menteur ? » souffle-t-il tout bas en remuant à peine les lèvres.

En deux enjambées, il fond sur le prisonnier et lui beugle à l'oreille :

« -TU ME TRAITES DE MENTEUR ?! »

Un drôle de bruit, mi-cri mi-sanglot, s'échappe des lèvres de l'homme, puis il se met à pleurer. Il ne s'en sortira pas, c'est certain à présent. À travers ses larmes, il voit la mine satisfaite du Joker et, par-dessus son épaule, le voyant rouge de la caméra. Ils vont filmer sa mise à mort, comprend-il. Ensuite, ils enverront probablement la vidéo à la chaîne de télévision municipale, celle-là même qui diffusait il y a peu encore ses spectacles d'hypnose. On en passera quelques extraits dans le journal, qui feront grimper l'audience. Le public en redemandera – pour s'indigner de la cruauté du Joker, bien sûr. La rédaction de la chaîne se frottera les mains tout en lui offrant de belles obsèques. Personne ne le pleurera, à part son ex-femme qui devra dire adieu à la pension alimentaire.

« -Tu vois, Martin, dit le Joker à voix basse comme pour ne pas troubler le cours des pensées du condamné, ce pauvre garçon me ferait presque pitié. »

Il inspire un grand coup, relâche son souffle lentement, et le voilà redevenu homme de spectacle : bombant le torse, il accroche un large sourire à ses lèvres rouges et pivote sur ses talons pour faire face à la caméra.

« -Mesdames et Messieurs, proclame-t-il en écartant les bras pour embrasser un public invisible. Ce soir, pour votre plus grand plaisir, un numéro inédit en unique représentation... L'hypnotiseur hypnotisé ! »

Une musique de cirque démarre, enjouée, entraînante. D'un pas dansant, le Joker s'éclipse un instant dans l'obscurité puis réapparaît, plié en deux pour traîner au sol une énorme malle. Avec des grimaces et des halètements comiques, il la tire à côté de la chaise où le prisonnier le contemple avec des yeux fous, le reste de son visage d'une pâleur de mort. Parvenu au dernier stade de la terreur, il a à peine l'énergie de respirer.

Le Joker ouvre sa malle et farfouille dedans ; il s'est placé dos à sa victime, de manière à lui en cacher le contenu. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il lance un clin d'œil gourmand à la caméra puis se redresse. Il a dans les mains une énorme perceuse sans fil qu'il brandit pour la présenter au public avec des gestes et des mimiques d'assistante de magicien ; il en presse le bouton et la mèche tourne dans le vide dans un grondement menaçant. Quand le Joker arrête la perceuse, le prisonnier constate que l'extrémité de la mèche présente une forme étrange : une sorte de pince à trois branches en fines tiges de métal.

L'hypnotiseur n'a pas la force de se demander ce que le Joker compte faire de cet instrument. Du reste, le mystère s'éclaircit bien vite : la main gantée de blanc saisit fermement ses cheveux, et les trois branches de la pince s'alignent sur l'un de ses yeux.

« -Ne bougeons plus... », souffle le Joker.

D'un mouvement rapide et précis, il approche la perceuse du visage de l'hypnotiseur ; la pince s'emboîte sur son œil, le Joker presse le bouton, et l'homme se met à hurler.


	3. Acte 3

**Acte 3 - L'amour triomphe de tout**

 _Un tunnel désaffecté du métro de Gotham City._

Voilà des jours qu'elle erre par les rues de Gotham, seule et terrorisée. Depuis qu'elle a repris conscience dans cette horrible maison qui leur sert de repaire, elle ne connaît plus le repos. Reprendre conscience, c'est bien le mot : Harleen Quinzel s'est sentie comme brusquement tirée d'un long et profond sommeil, ranimée par le pouvoir de l'hypnotiseur. Revenue à elle, elle n'a plus eu qu'une pensée : s'enfuir. Ce qu'elle a fait et maintenant, elle vit dans la crainte qu'ils la retrouvent. Qu' _il_ la retrouve.

Elle subsiste en fouillant les poubelles et en disputant les déchets aux pigeons. Le jour, elle hante les centres commerciaux, les halls du métro ou des cinémas – tous les endroits où il fait chaud et auxquels elle peut accéder gratuitement. Elle est partie sans argent, sans autres vêtements que ceux qu'elle avait sur le dos ; depuis, heureusement, elle a pu se procurer un vieil imperméable râpé qui la protège un peu du vent. Elle a constamment faim et froid mais elle n'ose demander d'aide à personne. Elle a trop peur.

À la vérité, Harleen Quinzel n'a pas dû passer toutes ces années dans les limbes, puisqu'à son réveil, elle savait parfaitement où elle se trouvait. Elle savait aussi qui était le grand costaud qui avait regardé la télévision avec elle, et qui était son patron. Elle savait ce qu'ils avaient tous fait ensemble ; ce qu'elle-même avait fait de ses propres mains. Maintenant, c'est Harley Quinn, la folle criminelle, qui se trouve reléguée au second plan de sa conscience. Mais elle non plus ne doit pas être complètement endormie. Est-ce vraiment Harleen qui a assommé l'homme de main du Joker, qui l'a assis sur cette chaise et solidement ligoté – et si oui, où en a-t-elle trouvé la force ? Ou bien Harley lui a-t-elle prêté la main – mais dans quel but ? Harley était la maîtresse du Joker, Harleen s'en souvient avec une horreur toujours renouvelée, elle n'avait aucune raison de vouloir lui fausser compagnie. Mais Harley était aussi son souffre-douleur : peut-être a-t-elle aidé Harleen à s'enfuir pour lui donner une leçon. De toute façon, quand il les aura retrouvées, c'est Harleen qui paiera pour leur défection, pas Harley.

Les nuits sont les plus difficiles. Harleen est terrifiée à l'idée de les passer dehors, dans le froid, à la merci du moindre violeur ou coupeur de gorge qui traîne. Pendant les premières, elle a profité de la sécurité et de la chaleur de la grande bibliothèque de Gotham, ouverte en continu et où on peut même dormir dans l'un des fauteuils rembourrés, pourvu qu'on ne ronfle pas. Et puis le personnel l'a repérée : jeune femme have à l'air traqué, emmitouflée dans un manteau trop grand pour elle, venue une fois de plus se débarbouiller le visage au lavabo des toilettes avant de se blottir dans un fauteuil avec un livre qui lui tombe des mains au bout de quelques pages, puisqu'elle s'endort dessus. L'une des employées de la bibliothèque est venue lui expliquer qu'elle ne peut pas passer toutes ses nuits là, qu'il y a des endroits prévus pour accueillir les gens dans sa situation, où elle trouvera un vrai lit, de quoi manger et se laver, et aussi des conseils pour l'aider à s'en sortir ; elle avait à la main une feuille de papier sur laquelle elle avait noté plusieurs adresses. Elle parlait doucement, avec bienveillance, mais derrière elle se tenait un homme barbu très grand et solide, qui devait être un agent de sécurité. Harleen a compris. Elle a pris le papier et est sortie sans protester, attendant d'être hors de vue pour rouler la feuille en boule et la jeter dans le caniveau. Les refuges pour SDF sont les premiers endroits que vérifiera le Joker.

Elle n'a pas osé aller trouver la police : elle sait ce que Harley Quinn a fait. Ils ne voudront pas croire qu'elle n'y est pour rien, ils la mettront en prison ; Harleen n'y tiendrait pas un mois. Et si par miracle ils la croient, ils l'enverront à Arkham ; elle n'y tiendrait pas une semaine, peut-être pas un jour. Ses anciens patients seraient trop heureux de lui faire payer un enfermement et des traitements dont elle n'est pas responsable. Sans compter que le Joker y a sans doute gardé des contacts, comme dans le pénitencier de Blackgate.

Mais rester dans la rue n'est pas plus sûr : tôt ou tard, le Joker lui remettra la main dessus. Et si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera le Batman. Elle ignore lequel des deux la terrifie le plus. Elle se souvient très bien de l'homme noir à la grande cape, à la voix déformée. Le Joker le déteste et le craint, alors Harley Quinn aussi, quoiqu'elle ait eu par moment très envie de le dépouiller de son masque et de sa combinaison – et pas pour découvrir son identité. C'est un ennemi puissant, dur et cruel. S'il la trouve, Harleen n'aura aucune pitié à attendre de lui. Il ne la remettra peut-être pas à la police, et ne la punira peut-être pas pour les crimes de Harley, mais il se servira d'elle pour attirer le Joker, elle en est convaincue. Ensuite, si elle n'est pas tuée dans la bagarre et que le Batman en sort vainqueur, il se débarrassera d'elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ce soir, elle a réussi à se faufiler dans le métro en passant sous un tourniquet sans que personne ne la voie – un vrai petit miracle ! Grâce aux souvenirs de Harley, elle sait qu'il existe des voies désaffectées, ramifications mortes dans la gigantesque toile de métal électrique du métro de Gotham. Elle en a trouvé une qu'elle remonte à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille où dormir : elle n'est pas la seule à s'y être réfugiée. Des groupes plus ou moins denses de sans-abri sont dispersés le long des tunnels ; certains ronflent, d'autres mangent, jouent, se disputent. Harleen préfère ne pas se mêler à eux, de peur d'être mal reçue, ou de tomber sur un espion du Joker. Rester seule, pourtant, peut être dangereux. Si on s'en prend à elle, personne ne la défendra. Le mieux est encore de continuer à marcher jusqu'à ce que les voix s'éteignent, jusqu'à ce que la lueur des feux ne soit plus discernable, jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne puisse, au bruit de ses pas, deviner sa présence.

Quand elle en a besoin, elle s'éclaire à l'aide d'un vieux briquet à essence trouvé dans une poubelle ; le reste du temps, elle marche dans le noir, la main plaquée contre la paroi glaciale du tunnel. Elle préférerait avancer en lumière, mais elle doit économiser son briquet. Elle essaye de se rassurer en se disant qu'ainsi, elle passe encore plus inaperçue. Il n'empêche que l'épaisseur des ténèbres accroît son angoisse. N'importe quoi pourrait se cacher dans le noir, n'importe qui...

Elle vient d'entendre un bruit derrière elle ; ses pupilles se dilatent de peur, sa respiration s'accélère. Ce n'était pas le trottinement d'un rat, ni un éternuement lointain qui se serait répercuté le long de la paroi arrondie du tunnel, non : on a trébuché sur le rail, derrière elle. On la suit. Harleen s'efforce de ne pas paniquer ; elle accélère le pas, aussi discrètement que possible, et tend l'oreille. Il lui semble bien entendre marcher, mais elle n'en est pas sûre : elle est si terrifiée que la pulsation du sang dans ses oreilles lui fait l'effet d'une cavalcade lancée à sa poursuite.

Clang ! Quelque chose a heurté la paroi du tunnel, derrière elle. Cette fois, pas de doute, quelqu'un la suit. Elle accélère encore, chaque inspiration faisant naître un faible gémissement dans sa gorge nouée. Il lui semble que, vers l'avant, les ténèbres sont moins noires...

Oui ! Il y a de la lumière là-bas, tout au bout ! Une sortie à l'air libre peut-être, ou un quai encore en activité, ou un groupe de clochards rassemblés autour d'un feu, peu importe : s'il y a de la lumière, il y aura forcément une possibilité de s'enfuir ! Harleen y croit dur comme fer ; elle se met à courir, le bras tendu pour ne pas perdre contact avec le tunnel. Le martèlement de ses semelles sur le sol dur l'empêche d'entendre son poursuivant mais elle est sûre qu'il s'est mis à courir, lui aussi. L'obscurité décline, plus besoin de suivre la paroi à tâtons ; les bras de Harleen s'agitent comme des pistons au rythme de ses jambes, l'air entre et sort de sa bouche en chuintant, un point de côté lui noue le ventre, mais elle ne renonce pas. La lumière est tout près, maintenant, dorée, chaude : c'est le soleil, à n'en pas douter ; une rue de Gotham pleine de gens honnêtes prêts à l'aider, à deux pas du commissariat central...

Lancée comme une balle de fusil, Harleen déboule en pleine lumière et s'arrête brusquement. Ce n'est pas la rue – d'ailleurs, dehors, il fait encore nuit, se rappelle-t-elle soudain. Elle se trouve dans une grande salle circulaire, brillamment éclairée par des lampes amenées là tout exprès, dont les câbles se perdent dans la noirceur d'un autre tunnel, sur sa gauche. Un homme se tient devant le mur en face d'elle ; il s'est gardé de s'appuyer contre la paroi de peur de salir son costume bien repassé, d'une étonnante couleur violette. À l'arrivée de Harleen, il ouvre grand les bras et accroche un immense sourire faux à ses lèvres écarlates.

« -Harley ! s'écrie-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. Enfin, te revoilà ! Nous nous sommes fait tellement de souci pour toi !

-Non, souffle Harleen, atterrée de s'être ainsi jetée dans la gueule du loup. Non !

-Mais si ! réplique joyeusement le Joker que la détresse de la jeune femme semble sincèrement amuser. Nous avons réglé son compte à cet horrible tripatouilleur de méninges qui t'avait fait du mal et maintenant, c'est ton tour ! »

Un pas lourd derrière elle la fait se retourner en sursaut : le colosse en costume sombre, celui qu'elle a assommé avant de s'enfuir l'autre jour, sort du tunnel et se dirige tranquillement vers eux, époussetant sur ses épaules une poussière imaginaire.

« -Bien joué, Martin, le félicite le Joker.

-Je n'ai rien eu à faire, boss, objecte modestement Martin. Elle marchait déjà d'elle-même dans votre direction, je n'ai eu qu'à la suivre.

-Extraordinaire ! L'instinct l'a ramenée jusqu'à moi, comme les animaux abandonnés par leur maître, s'émeut le Joker. À la différence que ce n'est pas _moi_ qui t'ai abandonnée, ma chère, ma très chère Harley. »

La menace dans le ton du Joker donne la chair de poule à Harleen. Le large sourire s'est figé en rictus, les yeux au reflet rouge vrillent les siens sans ciller, impitoyables.

« -Docteur Harleen Quinzel, proclame soudain le Joker et Harleen tressaille de l'entendre s'adresser à elle – ainsi, il sait. Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous retirer dans les limbes dont vous n'auriez jamais dû sortir et de me rendre ma compagne sur-le-champ, ou je me verrai contraint d'utiliser la force. »

Les larmes montent aux yeux de Harleen sans qu'elle essaie de les retenir. Elle n'a aucun moyen de se tirer de là. Le Joker va la torturer jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il veut, ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Derrière elle, le colossal Martin bloque l'accès au tunnel ; elle pourrait essayer de se glisser dans l'autre, celui par où passent les câbles électriques, mais ce serait inutile, ils la rattraperaient avant qu'elle ait pu faire trois pas.

« -Ce n'est pas ma faute, murmure-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts, suppliants, des larmes brillant sur ses joues. Pitié. Ce n'est pas ma faute. »

Le Joker incline la tête de côté pour l'observer, pensif. Il a croisé les bras et tapote le sol du bout du pied en chantonnant. Sur le sol, contre le mur, à quelques pas de lui, Harleen remarque soudain un petit tas rouge et noir d'où dépasse un manche en bois peinturluré : elle les reconnaît aussitôt et frémit.

« -Tes affaires, ma chère, dit doucement le Joker qui a suivi son regard. Veux-tu les enfiler ? Cela te rendra peut-être la mémoire ? »

Ce serait sa chance de faire revenir Harley en douceur, songe Harleen, de disparaître sans souffrance. Mais la simple idée de remettre cette combinaison à pompons la révulse. Malgré sa terreur, malgré sa certitude que tout finira mal, Harleen ne veut pas disparaître.

« -Allons, un petit effort ! » s'impatiente le Joker en bondissant vers les vêtements entassés.

Il se redresse en brandissant le bonnet noir et rouge à cornes et grelots qui tintinnabule quand il le secoue sous le nez de Harleen.

« -Enfile ça, ma cocotte, ça te remettra les pendules à l'heure ! »

Avec un glapissement d'horreur, Harleen tente de se dérober, mais Martin la saisit par derrière. Prise de panique, elle se débat en hurlant, secouant la tête dans tous les sens pour éviter les mains du Joker qui s'avancent vers elle comme pour la couronner : rien n'y fait. Le Joker fourre le bonnet sur la tête de Harleen. Les épaules coincées dans l'étau des bras de Martin, aveuglée par ses propres larmes qui collent ses cheveux devant ses yeux, elle s'immobilise, en pleurs, le crâne enserré par un tissu qui la démange. Ses sanglots agitent les grelots : ding ! ding ! ding ! C'est un bruit qu'elle connaît bien. Le même qui accompagnait leurs virées criminelles et leurs combats contre le Batman.

« -Ça a marché ? » interroge Martin entre les cornes du bonnet.

Le Joker écarte les cheveux sur les joues de la jeune femme, essuyant ses larmes au passage. Il scrute attentivement son expression. Le visage pâle reste vide, hébété mais, au contact de la main gantée de blanc, les yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur et de dégoût.

« -Enfer et damnation ! s'exclame le Joker en levant les bras au ciel. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre, moi qui ai tant fait pour elle ! Quelle ingratitude !

-Elle a été hypnotisée, patron, rappelle Martin. Elle ne peut rien y faire.

-C'est juste, reconnaît le Joker. Mais _nous_ y pouvons quelque chose, monsieur l'hypnotiseur et moi », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire sinistre.

Il fouille dans une poche intérieure de sa veste, en extirpe un bocal empli de liquide vert dont il dévisse le couvercle avant de le jeter par-dessus son épaule. Avec deux doigts réunis en pince, il extrait quelque chose du bocal, qu'il envoie rejoindre le couvercle dans un bruit de verre brisé.

« -Ouvre grand les yeux, ordonne-t-il à Harleen d'une voix lente et profonde. Je vais te déshypnotiser. Regarde bien le pendule et écoute le son de ma voix... »

À peine lui a-t-il mis sous le nez ce qu'il a sorti du bocal que la jeune femme pousse un hurlement suraigu : un globe oculaire pendu au bout de son nerf optique, voilà ce qu'il agite devant son visage en guise de pendule ! Avec un rire démoniaque, le Joker fait osciller l'œil mort dans un mouvement de balancier de plus en plus large, puis le lâche soudain. Emporté par son élan, l'œil tournoie dans les airs et s'écrase contre le mur dans un répugnant bruit mou.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, Harleen flageole dans les bras de Martin ; elle est prise de haut-le-cœur. Ravi de ce qu'il considère sans doute comme une bonne farce, le Joker tournoie sur lui-même en riant à pleins poumons, ses souliers vernis dansant les claquettes sur le sol de béton. Martin, impassible, soutient la jeune femme en veillant à ne pas la serrer trop fort entre ses poings massifs. Il attend que l'hilarité de son employeur se calme pour oser une suggestion.

« -Patron, puisque c'est une manipulation psychique qui l'a perturbée, peut-être qu'un choc psychologique lui permettra de revenir à elle ? »

Perplexe, le Joker se gratte le menton.

« -Ma foi, fait-il, songeur. Si présenter à ma tendre Harley un œil prélevé sur un hypnotiseur encore vivant l'aurait plus amusée que choquée psychologiquement, je pense qu'il n'en a pas été de même pour le docteur Quinzel. Crois-tu qu'une tête coupée serait plus efficace ?

-Je pensais à quelque chose de plus actif, boss, précise Martin d'une voix douce. Si on lui fait faire quelque chose de contraire à la personnalité du docteur Quinzel, peut-être que miss Harley reprendra l'ascendant sur elle. »

Le Joker regarde son employé avec une moue appréciatrice.

« -Tu es décidément un excellent élément, mon bon Martin, déclare-t-il. Je suis content de ne jamais t'avoir tué. J'espère que cela continuera.

-Moi aussi, boss, confie placidement Martin.

-Bien. Il me semble que, puisque le cas de Harley demande un traitement radical, le mieux est encore de la faire taper sur quelqu'un, réfléchit le Joker. Si je me souviens bien, c'est une activité à laquelle elle s'adonnait souvent et qui lui apportait beaucoup de satisfaction, alors que le docteur Quinzel avait horreur de la violence. Martin, va donc chercher quelqu'un sur qui taper. »

Sentant que Harleen risque de s'écrouler de tout son long s'il la lâche trop brusquement, le colosse la conduit près du mur avant de desserrer son étreinte. Harleen se laisse glisser contre la paroi, remarquant à peine que Martin s'enfonce dans le tunnel par lequel ils sont venus, la laissant seule avec le Joker. Celui-ci, les bras croisés, l'observe en silence ; son visage, pour une fois, est impénétrable. Harleen ne le regarde pas. Les bras autour des genoux, les épaules crispées, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures, elle s'efforce de réprimer ses tremblements pour ne pas réveiller les grelots de son couvre-chef.

Impossible de dire combien de temps ils passent ainsi, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que divers sons répercutés en écho par les parois du tunnel leur annoncent le retour de Martin : pas assurés, trébuchements et glissades, geignements et sanglots. Le colosse réapparaît, traînant derrière lui un homme en veste râpée qui se débat mollement, épuisé et terrifié. Martin le pousse vers le centre de la grande salle, doucement, et il tombe à terre. Il n'a pas été molesté mais des larmes coulent dans les rides de son visage mal rasé ; il a des cheveux poivre et sel un peu clairsemés, des mains calleuses aux doigts jaunis par la cigarette. Il se redresse sur ses genoux pour jeter un regard affolé autour de lui, ses yeux sautant d'un personnage à l'autre : le malabar qui l'a alpagué en pleine rue et traîné jusque-là, la jeune femme blottie contre le mur, un drôle de bonnet à grelots sur la tête, l'étrange bonhomme maquillé comme un clown, avec un costume violet et des cheveux verts qui le font ressembler à ce psychopathe dont tout le monde parle, l'évadé d'Arkham. Le Joker.

« -Parfait ! dit justement le Joker. Merci pour ta diligence, Martin. Tu n'as plus qu'à te mettre au travail, ma chère. »

Harleen n'a aucune intention de s'en prendre à ce malheureux. Elle est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il lui est tout simplement impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. Impatient, le Joker l'empoigne par les épaules pour la remettre debout et la pousse vers l'homme qui n'a pas émis un son depuis son atterrissage sur le sol de la salle. Puisqu'il donne des ordres aux deux autres, le pseudo-Joker doit être le plus dangereux des trois, et ce n'est pas à lui qu'il s'intéresse, mais à la fille ; autant continuer à ne pas attirer son attention.

Harleen vacille sur ses jambes mais elle tient debout. Ses yeux sont rivés sur la victime que lui a apportée Martin.

« -Laissez-le tranquille, murmure-t-elle avec un courage dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable. Il ne vous a rien fait.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? réplique le Joker. Quelle importance, qu'il m'ait fait quelque chose ou pas ? De toute façon, c'est à toi de lui taper dessus, pas à moi.

-Non, articule Harleen, les poings serrés, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je ne m'en prendrai pas à un innocent.

-Personne n'est innocent, ma cocotte, professe le Joker. C'est pourquoi la persécution dont nous autres criminels faisons l'objet est tout simplement inique. »

En guise de ponctuation, il balance un coup de pied au côté de l'homme qui pousse un cri et s'effondre, plus surpris que blessé ; Harleen plaque ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son propre glapissement. Le Joker passe un pied sous le manche du maillet et, d'un mouvement habile de jongleur, le fait sauter en l'air pour le rattraper d'une main, puis il le tend à la jeune femme.

« -Au travail », ordonne-t-il, impérieux.

Harleen fait non de la tête et commence à reculer vers le mur. Feulant de colère, le Joker bondit sur elle, lui met de force le maillet dans les mains et la tire vers l'homme à terre. Celui-ci tente de se relever mais Martin le repousse doucement en agitant l'index : non, non, non, reste tranquille. L'homme se tourne vers le couple étrange que forment le clown violet et sa compagne à grelots, et songe qu'il pourrait bien s'agir du véritable Joker. Il n'a jamais eu de chance, après tout.

Harleen lutte de toutes ses forces, muscles bandés, des couinements de protestation sortant de sa gorge ; les grelots de son bonnet tintent follement au bout de leurs cornes. Mais l'étreinte du Joker est impitoyable : il écrase ses mains contre le manche du maillet, lui lève les bras de force et les abat brutalement sans qu'elle puisse amortir leur élan. L'homme crie quand le maillet cogne son crâne en y traçant un cercle rouge, et Harleen crie également. Le Joker pousse un ricanement sauvage, lève à nouveau les bras de Harleen et les abaisse, encore et encore et encore. Les hurlements de la jeune femme emplissent la salle circulaire, étouffant les gémissements de douleur de la victime, les impacts du maillet qui brisent les os et font jaillir le sang ; mais le rire du Joker domine tout, dément, satanique. Pendant tout le temps du supplice, Martin reste debout, les mains jointes, impassible même quand des gouttes de sang éclaboussent son visage et son costume bien taillé.

Le visage de l'homme n'est plus qu'une bouillie ; impossible de dire s'il respire encore, mais le Joker frappe toujours. Harleen est horrifiée au-delà du concevable. Elle se débat comme une folle, électrisée par la violence qu'on l'oblige à commettre, et le miracle se produit : un sursaut plus brusque que les autres et elle se libère de l'étreinte, les mains toujours serrées autour du maillet. Dans son mouvement, elle décoche sans le vouloir un coup qui cueille le Joker à la pommette et l'envoie valdinguer contre le mur au pied duquel il s'écroule en un petit tas violet. Saisi de stupeur, Martin ouvre la bouche, son regard passant de la fille au patron ; il ne sait ce qu'il convient de faire.

Le Joker se redresse péniblement sur son séant, les cheveux ébouriffés, massant d'une main sa joue endolorie. Martin reste immobile, prêt à des horreurs bien pires que celle à laquelle il vient d'assister : il pressent que la vengeance du patron sera terrible. Un choc derrière lui le fait se retourner.

« - _BIQUET !_ »

La jeune femme au bonnet à grelots a lâché son maillet. Vive comme l'éclair, elle fond sur le Joker, se jette à genoux et le serre dans ses bras en le couvrant de baisers.

« -Mon biquet, pardon, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Oh, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? s'excuse-t-elle avec empressement, les bras noués autour de son cou, le visage déjà barbouillé du maquillage rouge et blanc du Joker. Pardon, je n'étais plus moi-même ! Mon pauvre, pauvre petit biquet ! »

Stoïque, le Joker lui tapote le dos d'une main. Entre les cornes du bonnet, il croise le regard de Martin, attendri par cette scène et rassuré car il sait que Harley Quinn ne sera pas punie pour son geste malheureux.

« -Tu vois, mon bon Martin, déclare le Joker tandis que sa compagne dépose un baiser sur sa joue meurtrie, l'amour triomphe de tout. »

* * *

 **Quelle belle leçon en cette période de fête, n'est-ce pas ? ;)**


End file.
